The subject technology is generally directed to allowing one module to access information or visual data associated with another module. A module may include an application, a widget, or a service executing on a computing device.
In some cases, a user of an embedder application may wish to use a guest application, different from the embedder application, within the embedder application. For example, a user reading an article in a newspaper application may wish to indicate that he/she “prefers” or “likes” the article via a social networking application. In order to do so, the user may need to log into the social networking application within the newspaper application or provide, to the newspaper application, a cookie indicating that the user is logged into the social networking application (e.g., in a web browser). This may not be desirable if the user does not trust the newspaper application with his/her social networking application information or credentials but, nevertheless, wishes to indicate that he/she “prefers” the newspaper's content via the social networking application. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for embedding a first application within a second application may be desirable.